1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dolls and more particularly to walking dolls.
2. Background Art
Combinations of dolls with moveable limbs and supporting accessories are old in the art. Terzian et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,479 issued June 7, 1983 discloses a walking doll releasably connected to a stroller through a handle that oscillates from side-to-side as the stroller is pushed forwardly by the child to create the impression that the doll is walking along with the stroller. Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,772 issued July 8, 1969 shows a doll with pivotal legs detachably mounted in a wheeled walker adapted to be pulled along by the child. Noyes U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,733 issued Mar. 25, 1958 also shows a doll with back and forth pivoting legs that is connected alongside a wheeled doll carriage which the child pushes. The dolls of these three patents have the advantage that they are relatively lightweight and, hence, upon being disconnected from the wheeled accessory may be readily used in other conventional doll play. Terzian et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,467,555 issued Aug. 28, 1984 and Douglas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,857 issued Nov. 14, 1969, disclose dolls with motor driven pivoting legs that can be connected to a wheeled accessory such that the feet of the doll contact a supporting surface to propel both the doll and the wheeled accessory along the surface. Tomaro U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,520 issued July 6, 1971 discloses a doll with motor driven reciprocating arms that is connected to a seat supported by springs from a frame for enhanced rocking. Douglas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,897 issued June 2, 1970 shows a doll with motor driven pivoting legs connected to the peddles of a tricycle. Levine U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,152 issued Apr. 4, 1972 shows a doll seated in a toy vehicle with a pull string motor that both drives the vehicle and animates the head of the doll. However, there remains a need for a doll with moveable legs combined with an accessory that the child can control the movement of without having to actually push or pull the accessory.